Warfare
by Sayakagamine02
Summary: The city reduced to rubble, humanity split into groups. Fighting a war which has lost it's meaning. That's what Len Kagamine and his team 'Ghost' work in order to survive. But on one night raid a mysterious figure wearing back and her eyes covered up try's to attack Len and his team for some unknown reason. Just who is she, and is she a ally or an enemy?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

The city was in ruins from the ongoing waves of bomber attacks and assaults of gunshots. Mankind fighting each other day and night, an on going war that showed no signs of stopping. Many have long forgotten what the war was really for, but both sides unwilling to admit defeat, so the killing still continued. That was the only thing they knew how to do now they had lost everything else.

There were many groups in the ruined city, mainly what was left were teens. One group were known as 'The Ghosts". Due to there haunting ability to step quietly and be most active at night. Their leader was Len Kagamine, only 17 and he was the head of a deadly group in the middle of a war.

After many years of fighting his dark grey shirt had been torn and tattered, the same with his dark navy blue jeans, along with some goggles hanging loosely around his neck. His blond hair was tied in a small ponytail but the rest of his hair was hanging loosely in font of his face.

The other members were Piko (the explosive expert) Teto and Gumo (The skilled medics), Meiko (The weapon engineer), Luka and Gakupo (Information gatherers and skilled killers) Neru (the sniper) and lastly Rin Kagamine, Len's sister who is second in command. Second best at sniping, first best and knifes and hand-to-hand combat.

"Alright we've got about 10 minutes until sundown and that's enough time to get to the enemy camp and get into positions. If you see anyone kill them with any hesitation, the less enemy's in this world the better, then we raid for weapons, food, information and medical supplies. Any questions?" They all shook their heads and proceeded to grab their guns and grenades then started to go to the enemy camp which was located at the far edge of the city where the unknown forest was. Finally they got to the camp and started to prepare for the raid, waiting to listen for Len's final orders.

"Alright, Neru, you go to the top of the ledge of that building over there. No one will see you there just remember to keep your shots timed so they don't see the flash of your gun. Piko you go and set the clay mores around the camp and the most likely places they would escape from, got it?" "Got it sir!" Both Neru and Piko then made their way to their positions.

"Now Gumo and Teto you two head to the medic tent since you're most skilled in medics. Luka and Gakupo help gather all the food and water you can but this time try and hold back before we even reach the camp?" Luka and Gakupo exchanged embarrassed looks after the remark from Len, they both had a habit on eating their favorite foods in the cafeteria until the mission was over.

"Rin and Meiko you can head over to the weaponry tent and gather what you can and what you think would suit us best. Piko will soon join you in collecting the bombs." Everyone agreed while checking that their weapons were in working order than set of in the direction they needed to go in. Only Rin stayed put.

"Come on Rin, we need to get into positions for when the sun goes down, and I bet Meiko is waiting for you." Putting a comforting hand on her shoulder Len looked at his twin sister but she only looked back with a troubled expression, she may look tough and be harsh sometimes but Len knew she was only trying to keep them safe.

"I now it's just…" Rin's words began to trail of as she looked into the dense jungle which stood side of the crumbling city. "I feel like something's going to happen on this raid, and I can't tell of its good or bad. I just have that feeling ya' know?"

Running his hand threw his silky blond hair Len walked over to his gun what was lying on the ground, and then turned back to Rin with a confident smile on his face.

"Look Rin, we've been on these types of raids thousands of times. Heck we're so good at this people named us Ghosts! So you have nothing to worry about, it's just regular protocol." With a slight nod in agreement Rin put on a smile and went to catch up with Meiko so they could go the weaponry base.

_Man, being a leader and her brother at the same time is hard…I mean like, I didn't want to tell her I have that feeling too since we're twins and all. But I don't want to worry her more and the team for that matter… _

_Right Len, time to stop talking to yourself and get moving!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Getting his AK-47 in check and that his throwing knifes were in place he set of in the other direction of where Rin had gone and started to head over to the leaders cabin. There Len knew that their leaser of the enemy camp would hide the vital information the need for any forming raids or attacks on their base back in the city. Suddenly his ear piece stared to cackle in signal that there was a call coming in.

"Len do you hear me?" The ear piece cackled with static along with Neru's voice. "Yeah I hear you. What's the update Neru?" There was a slight pause before the voice of Neru came back. "It looks like everyone is now in positions, we wait for your signal Len. Over."

Looking up at the darkening sky Len could see that it would become night in only a few seconds since it was almost pitch black now. "Everyone ready? In 5...4...3...2...1. Operation Shadow raid start!" There was static from Len's ear piece again this time from Piko.

"All done Len! The clay mores are all in place also I decided to add a few other land mines so we might have a few fireworks tonight~" At the end Piko ended it with a little tune to show his excitement in all this, and that's what Len liked about him...Piko was always full of surprises.

_Heh, I should of known he would of done something like that._

"Good job now you can head over to the weaponry camp and join up with Meiko and Rin." "Sure thing Len, Piko out." With saying that the intercom between the both of them was cut of and Len then made it to a good clearing. "ACK!" Turning his head in the direction the sound came from and saw Luka pulling a body into a crate and then saw Gakupo put the lid back on. Len could help but smirk at the sight. _Well that didn't take long... _

Then after one quick they made their was deeper into the camp and soon went out of Len's eye sight, then water started to fall onto Len's face and looking behind him he saw a lighting storm heading towards him. _ Right on time! With this lighting they won't even see or hear Neru's gun shots at all! _Putting on his goggles Len made his way towards the enemy leader's camp base. After getting drenched in rain water which he didn't really mind Len finally saw the leaders base which was of course heavily guarded. _Really? This is all the protection they have? Jeez this is too easy. _

Len slipped out three throwing knifes and with one swift motion all three knifes found their mark of the enemies neck, and before the other two guards could process that they were under attack Len sprinted out from behind the building and sliced the necks of the guards. "Hm a bit sloppy...Rin could have done a better job I guess. Never mind that now..." Whipping his bloody knifes on the clothes of the fallen Len opened the door and saw everything he was looking for...Notes, Blue prints, diagrams, reports, secret files and best of all...A banana muffin sitting on a desk at the back of the room. "I hit the jackpot!"

Running towards the desks Len grabbed all the paper works and stuffed it all into a messenger, then greedily he eyed the muffin and stuffed it into the bag as well. _Better save that for after the raid. Wow! I haven't seen banana muffin in what has it been?...8 years? HahaI wonder if they have an orange one here for Rin somewhere... _

Getting completely side tracked with the whole banana and orange muffins thing Len only then came back to reality when a loud crack of lighting rang threw the night sky, but that's not all that woke him up...He could sense someone was here as well.

Giving a side glance Len saw a dark figure standing drenched in the door way, he could see that whoever it was had long teal hair because of the flashes of lighting. Standing still Len could then see that the person had a samurai sword which reflected his reflection in it.

Slowly turning around Len saw that it was a girl. Long teal hair in the pony tails that reached to the back of her knees, her arms and Legs were wrapped in bandages but fierce black tattoo that ran half way down her left arm still showed. She was just wearing a balck tank top and shorts, along with knee high boots and a long black cape with a hood covering her face.

The swords women lifted the sword above her and suddenly started to run towards him, without even asking why he was here.

_Shit!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

_Shit!_

With a quick moment Len got out his best knife and dodge the girl's attack which lodged into the cleared desk, breaking a cup of cold coffee as her sword lodged into the desk. "What the Fu-" Before Len could finish the tealette dislodged the sword at swang it right for Len's neck. _Whats with this girl? Her moments are fast like the bloody lightning!_

Ducking from the fatal blow Len turned around and went to grab the girls head but yet again she was too fast and he only ended up pulling back her hood. As her hood fell back she jumped away from his and went into another stance getting ready to strike again. "What?" It was hard to come together in what was going threw his mind. Len pictured the girls face to be with maybe violet eyes and a scar across her lip or something, instead it was completely different. These girls eyes were covered in bandages, the bandage wrapping around her head and he was sure that no one would be able to see through all that. Right?

"Y-your eyes?" The swords women said nothing and pulled her hood back up and lowered her sword slowly. _What the...WOAH! _The tealette made her way towards him again and Len pulled out his twin pistols and fired at her, only to see her run in a zigzag pattern. Swinging the sword towards his chest this time Len ducked but then found himself being hurled outside and landing in the sodden mud.

The tealette appeared in the door way again and jumped towards Len who quickly rolled away from the sword at pulled out his pistols again and fired. The girl dodged them with ease and Len was beginning to wonder if she was even human?

After many near fatal strikes and gun shots both Len and the assassin toppled over onto the ground after feeling the ground shake with bombs. _Thank God for Piko's bombs..._

Then ongoing sniper shots were heard ringing through the camp as Len's ear piece started to cackle again. "Ok Len everyone has got what they need and are ready to go but the bad thing is that the enemy have noticed us at the last minute. Also I'm almost out of bullets here so we need to get out asses moving!" Not waiting another minute Len got up and sprinted as fast as he could away from the girl, even as he ran he could feel a stare being stabbed right into his back, even while the girls eyes were covered it was like she could still see clearly...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Soon the group reformed puffed and drenched, mostly every one couldn't tell if it was sweat or the rain...probably both. "Guys no time to rest we need to get moving to the base ASAP." The group gave his question looks about that statement but Len knew he would have to explain the sudden rush to them. "Why'll I was in the leaders cabin collecting whatever I could someone arrived just as I was about to leave, it was a swords women in a black clothing and had long teal hair. She uses a samurai sword and has deadly speed and force, but the strange thing is that she has bandage covering her eyes. I have no idea why she attacked me...Probably working with the enemy but she wasn't wearing their uniform, in fact she looked rouge."

After a minute of thinking Meiko finally piped up. "Maybe she was a special forces guard for the leader. We have ran into people like that before you know."

"Or maybe she's after the information and loot we were after, like she's in another group somewhere in the city like us?" said Luka in a questionary tone, making it sound like it could be a more likely possibility. There was a sound of agreement from the group until Len put up his hand to silence them. "No that can't be it, she wasn't wearing an emblem like us and the other groups around the city have..."

All groups and guilds around the city have emblems to show who they're with. Len's group's emblem was a black and white military style star and a sliver background what had been patched onto the left side of the upper arm on all of the groups clothing's, that's the design they all agreed on.

Finally everyone decided to get moving again, they were going slower than when they arrived since they had a load to carry. "Man I can't wait to get a bath! Even in this rain the stupid blood is still on me." Luka was never a real big fan of getting blood on her, especially her clothes which she spends a lot of time trying to make it pretty yet suitable for ongoing combat.

"Yeah yeah Luka, We all feel the same way just hold out for a bit and-" Piko suddenly cut of his sentence and helped out his arm to signal for everyone to stop, as Piko looked around searching for something unseen. Piko was different from the rest, he had one gold coloured and the other one was aqua and for some reason with those eyes he could see what other could not, and that's what makes him deadly when bombs are around. "What is it Piko?" Rin was about to step forward but Piko turned around quickly and held a figure up to his lip, so Rin stood still.

"Someone's here...They've been following us." After Piko made that quite sentence everyone started to feel the presence of another...and it wasn't an ally. The group turned around to see if anyone was there but there was no one.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

A clap of lighting hit nearby which returned them to their senses, but they continued to stay alert. Len who being the leader stood at the front turned around only to see the black hooded figure stand a few meters up the track, and he could see the sword being drawn as he watched on.

"Guys...Run." Len whispered to his team that it was hard to hear over the storm. "What?" Rin asked as Len saw her black bow bob behind him. "It's her, the girl from earlier...She's deadly now run." It seemed that they were not listing to him much to Len's annoyance, but this was no time to give detailed instructions. Being the leader he had to keep his team save from all enemies and this one was the worst type because after all, they had no data on her.

"We're not leaving you Len! We'll just shoot her down and get this whole thing behind us!" Before Len could react Gakupo ran in front of him and aimed his assault rifle at her and fired. "No you Idiot!"

It was like the girl was there and then vanished, but just as Gakupo lowered his guard a sharp pain stared to come from his side. Looking down Gakupo saw blood trickling down his shirt and onto the ground. "GAKUPO!" The scream of horror came from Gakupo's girlfriend Luka as she rushed to him, trying to stop the bleeding as he slumped onto the ground.

Looking back up from Gakupo Len watched as the swords women flicked her sword from afar and watched the blood splatter onto the ground, her face expressionless. This only angered Len more as he looked back at Gakupo and the weeping Luka, Gakupo had become pale quickly as the team stood there stunned, "Gumo! Teto! Get Gakupo into that building over there, Luka you go too they'll need help carrying the supplies. NOW!" Wiping her face from the tears and the rain Luka picked up the medical supplies and ran after Gumo and Teto who were carrying Gakupo's limp body.

_Idiot! I told him to stop and look where not doing as I say got him, DAMN IT!_

"Rin, Meiko I want you too to guard the house while Gumo and Teto are treating Gakupo! Piko and Neru I want you two to get back to the camp!" Piko took of at once down the slop next to them while Neru stood beside him and pouted. "No fair Len! I want to get some action!"

Len shot a look at Neru making her gasp, she had never seen Len with this type of look before. He had such a stern look on his face with anger deep in his eyes. No more words were needed as Neru strapped back her sniper gun and slid down the slop to get to Piko.

It was strange, the enemy up ahead could of just killed them all while Len was telling everyone to get away. But she still stood there like she was waiting for Len to get prepared. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT HUH?!" The tealette said nothing as the wind blew her hair and cloak around her, instead she took a step forward making Len draw out his AK-47.

"YOU WORKING FOR THE ENEMY CAMP WE JUST RAIDED?! YOU AN ALLIE TOO THE POEPLE WE KILLED? JUST WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU? ANSWER DAMN IT!"

Still she didn't answer so Len shot round after round at her, just like back at the camp she dodged them in a zigzag like pattern making it almost in possible to hit. All of a sudden the sword was drawn to his neck, dropping his empty gun on the ground Len stood frozen. Only being able to look at the girl in absolute rage. _How dare you injure my team! My family! _

Just like when she was first on the hill she could of killed them all there and then, but she wasn't moving. Her covered eyes staring at his chest.

"Your...Family?" Much to Len's surprise and questioning thinking the tealette lowered her sword and stood back, now standing up straight she was at the same level as Len, who was still standing stunned and confused.

_What the hell? Did she know what I was thinking?_

"Family...Friends...Family...What are they? Where are they?" Even against the pouring rain battering down on them Len could see a single tear run down her check, even through the soaked bandages. The next sentence she spoke it was barely a whisper. "Where are you? Why can't I see you?"

Then she dropped her sword and the world blank. But just before her world went black she saw the blond bay running towards her, reaching his hand out towards her, and just before she slipped into darkness the same question kept on repeating itself.

_Why? _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"What should we do with her? I mean she tried to kill Len twice didn't she? We wait till she wakes up, ask her questions like who's she's working for then blast her head. I think that's fair enough."

"Meiko you're so mean, didn't Len say she stopped at the last moment? Maybe then she realized that he wasn't her target." The two voices came from Teto and Meiko; they always seemed to disagree on certain topics. "You're too gentle Teto. If you haven't noticed…We're in the middle of a bloody war!"

"I-I know that Meiko! It's just…We don't have to become heartless monsters and just kill who ever we like." A dark smile spread across Meiko's face as she stepped forward to Teto, grabbing her shirt she pulled to her face. "Actually I can kill whoever I want and when I want, there's no law in this world anymore so really Teto…I could kill you and nothing would happen to me. After all…the policemen are all dead."

I seemed like a lifetime as Teto looked into the darkness of Meiko's eyes before Gumo came and broke them up. "This is no time for everyone to be killing each other alright! Meiko if you even as joke about that again you're not going to come on missions with us again for a month, got it!" Meiko's deadly playful act dropped almost instantly when Gumo threatened that, missions where the only thing what actually made Meiko smile these days. "FINE! Whatever you carrot loving jackass."

That's when this time Gumo snapped. You could insult his green hair, you could insult his lack of combat skills, heck you could tease him about liking Teto…But no one insulted his love for carrots. Nobody.

"If you want to fight then fight me you drunken alcoholic of a yandere!" Gumo shouted at the top of his lungs as he ran over to Meiko and punched her in the face, quickly followed to a blow to the shins which knocked Meiko on her back. "You little shit!"

Meiko grabbed Gumo's boot and he fell after her, only to scramble on her and was about to punch her again until Len came up and pulled his up by the scruff of his collar. "GUMO! MEIKO! Sparring is fine outside of the building but inside fighting over a petty insult is idiotic, you two should be ashamed!"

The two looked down in shame and as Len walked over to comfort Teto they continued to punch each other quietly while Len wasn't looking. "We should insult Gumo about carrots more often! I mean did you see that, he was a fighting machine!" Neru laughed quietly to Len when he walked away from the shaking Teto. _It would be best if the enemy insulted him so Gumo kills them and not us…_

"Len?" The quiet voice came from Luka, who looked like she had just washed blood off of her hands. "What _are _we going to do with her?" Said Luka as she pointed at their captive who was still tied up. "We question her. And like what Meiko said, if she tries to kill us we kill her, Simple really."

While the group were chatting about their plans for her Miku sat up and tried to untie herself, but the ropes were harder to undo than she first thought they would have been. Miku could sense that there we eight people in the room…five girls all her age, and three boys. "Hey Len, she's up! So ya figured about what to do with her?"

"Really Rin, you sure like to get straight into it huh?" Miku started to hear footsteps coming towards her but she didn't flinch as she felt him crouch next to her, she didn't want to show that she was afraid of whoever it was. "So who are you Hm? And why did you try and attack me and my team? Do you even know who we are?"

Miku remained silent and heard the boy sigh, and started to feel cool fingers brush against her cheek. "The silent type huh? What a shame…Since you're here you should see what you're up against and maybe you'll decide to talk then."

_Take of my bandage! No he can't do that! _

Miku wanted to back away but her stubborn pried wanted to see if he would really do it, if he was bluffing. "Last chance, it can't be nice not seeing the family." There was a tune of mockery in his voice as Len continued to try and get her to talk.

_Oh how the tables have turned so fast! _

Len's cold fingers started to pull up Miku's bandages as she now stared to pull away. _No stop it! Don't you dare!_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Len could sense that Miku was starting to get uncomfortable so he continued to tug on the bandages until they were about to fall off. "ARIGHT! I'LL TELL YOU... Just, just don't take them off." Len stopped but he couldn't help but be just a little crueler her, after what all what she put him through. "Oh come on now. Where's the please?" Huffing in annoyance Miku said a little 'please' and shrugging his shoulders Len stopped pulling the bandages. Smiling back at the group with a smirking smile. "Alright then, go ahead and tell us what we want or we'll make your life hell. Simple, no?"

"...I'm Miku Hatsune. I am an assassin but I kill people on my own orders no one else's, I don't trust anyone else but myself in this god forsaken land. I attacked you because I thought you were with the falcons, the camp I was at when I attacked..."

The was a moment of silence like she was waiting for them to not mishear what she says. "They want something of mine which is very powerful but I'll kill anyone who tries to kill me. What comes around goes around." Miku couldn't see but she could tell that the people who were watching her seemed to be more relaxed now, and they seemed to believe her which was a real good thing in her case.

"Y-You could of just asked us you know..." Teto said shly to Miku who was still hidden behind Gumo. If she was able Miku would of stuck to fingers at the shy girl and maybe given her a punch or two. Who would be dumb enough in this world to go up to a possible enemy and go "Hey I was just wondering...are you people trying to kill me or you guys allies?" They were in a God damn WAR! For crying out loud.

"Wow Teto you really are an idiot." The voice came from Meiko again, she never seemed to stop insulting Teto. It really did seem like her pass time besides drinking Sake. "Teto I really don't think that's a smart question to ask. But you are our best medic along with Gumo so you know you're not dumb. Now go along and check up on Gakupo." At Len's orders Gumo took hold of Tetos' hand and lead her to the medic room where Gakupo was lying.

As the team were discussing the new information something caught sight of Neru's attention. It was Miku's Katana sword which was white at the top and went green as it lead to the bottom of the swords holder. Sliding the sword out of the holder she couldn't help but admire it...Then mock it.

"Jeez, Now really. Who the hell uses a sword in a Gun war? Who does gonna win, the sniper who is hidden or the mad freak with a Katana sword?" Her teal eyes snapped to the sound of Neru and her sword being picked, and if she didn't have the bandages on her eyes Miku's eyes could chill Neru to the bone. Well that's Miku hoped anyway.

"You put that down sniper! I almost whipped all of your asses with just my sword so shut the hell up!"

"For your bloody information my names Neru not 'Sniper' Don't go acting all tough seeing the position you're in! If I could I would untie you so I could teach you a lesson Miku!" Both of the girls rants were filled with spite an venom with every word. Len couldn't help but look at Meikos face who was obviously amused with the current situation.

Suddenly the argument was ended with a loud smack and a sound of someone being kicked in the chest, surprisingly it was Luka this time hitting Neru in the face and kicking Miku in the chest. "LISTEN UP BOTH OF YOU! Neru put her god damn sword, I hate the sight of it ever since '_she' _almost killed Gakupo with it. And Hatsune...Shut the fuck up before I make you shut up. No assassin wants to die by being killed with their own prized weapon hm?" Both of the girls, stunned from Luka's sudden outburst backed away and stayed quite.

"Good. Now Teto or Gumo one of you come back to Gakupo with me, I want to check if he still needs a blood transfusion or not." Luka then exited out the room with Teto trailing at her side, obviously not wanting to be in the same room as Meiko.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

2 hours passed and to the groups surprise Miku had no intention of escaping...she just sat there with her Katana near her side. She didn't even try and eat any of the food they gave her, but she did seemed interested in cooked leeks but even turned that down. Soon 2 turned into 4 and then turned into 8 and still nothing, not a word come from her pale pink lips.

_It seems that they've all dropped their guard now...Finally. It's pathetic that a such a high ranked clan in this war can be fooled so easily._

The group did indeed seem to be relaxed which in this war didn't happen very often. Meiko was gulping down Sake, Luka was in the corner with Gakupo, her eating tuna and feeding Gakupo roasted egg plants. Teto and Gumo were chatting on a fallen wall while eating French bread and carrots, Neru was writing in her phone even though signal were almost impossible to come by. They kinda come and go and as usual Len was snacking on a banana.

_So Stupid..._

In the blink of an eye Miku snapped the restrains on her arms and grabbed her sword running straight at Len who was sitting closest and was the leader so even better. As Miku drew her sword Len suddenly pulled out a knife of his own and somehow blocked her attack, the rest stunned and unable to move at the surprise assault. "WHAT THE ACTUAL FU-" Len's sentence got cut off as Miku jumped back and swang her sword at Len again.

The group was about to jump in and help Len but his yells stopped them in their tracks. "Stay back I can handle it alright!" Len being their leader they had no choice but to follow his orders. Attack after attack but Miku was being to get tired with no eating anything and for being tied up for so long. "GIVE IT UP!" But the teal haired girl only kept throwing attacks at the blond without regret.

So Len reached his knife to Miku's face and tried to cut her but ended up cutting her bandages. Miku sprang back and covered her face as the bandages fell to her feet, and she was clearly shaken. For the first time Len had ever seen her eyes, they were beautiful but they looked at him with hatred and it seemed that she was ... Scared?

Miku's eyes were a bright teal lined with bright lavender and light blue and yellow could be found in traces in her eyes. They were like none he had ever seen before in his whole life, he doubted that anyone he had ever met have had eyes like Miku's.

Miku had one last quick scan before she picked up her sword and sprinted out into the ruined city, and dodging the bullets which flew passed her as she ran with her black cloak flowing behind her.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Sayakagamine02: **__Have you ever seen the anime "Karnival" ? If you have and you know what the characters eyes look like just imagine Miku with those eyes cause that's what they're like kay'? _

_Don't be mistaken like another reviewer was about me mentioning Karnival. I'm simply saying that's what Miku's eyes look like in the story. It has nothing to do with the anime Karnival or anything ok? It's just the eyes…_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Len stood frozen and let the knife in his hand drop to the ground next to him.

_Her eyes, they were so…I don't know how to say it. But-was that why she wore those bandages? Why hide your eyes if they so beautiful. _Suddenly Len felt his body being shaken and turning his head he met the blue eyes of Rin, who was giving an extremely worried look.

"Len are you ok? Did she hurt you? You look like you're in shock…Meiko you should grab Teto or Gumo either one…and maybe a banana." Len brushed of his sisters orders and gave her a annoyed look. "What are you Rin, my mother? Jeez if I wanted medical help I would have asked the medic myself. I'm not in shock just surprised at what I saw and happened, also….-MEIKO! THROW AWAY THE BLOODY SAKE!"

The brunet quickly pulled the alcohol from her lips and looked surprised from Lens sudden shout towards her. "Why?" Said Meiko trying to look innocent to the rest of the group. "Why you ask? We were just attack and you've already recovered to drinking your sake? If we're attacked again you might be dead drunk!"

"Ah but you see, your argument is invalid Len." Len couldn't help but throw his arms around in a fit towards Meiko's current attitude. "HOW IN THE BLOODY HELL IS MY ARGUMENT INVALID!?" Neru and Rin were now both trying to calm down Len who looked like he wanted to beat Meiko to a pulp,

"Well at least he's recovered from that attack…Right Rin?" Neru whispered to Rin who was also trying to keep a tight hold on her twin brother. For a second Meiko couldn't think of a comeback so in that moment Len ripped free and stormed his way towards Meiko, and grabbing the sake through it outside which broke on the broken concrete.

"Fuck Len! I don't have many left ya know! That one could of lasted me at least one more day!" Ignoring Meikos rants towards him he turned around to face the rest of the group who had wandered into the room, wondering whats going off. Even Gakupo was there now.

"Right everyone, I want you to do the drills we've set. Neru I want you to be the instructed in the new drill of snipping, after all you're the expert and you guys need the experience…it might come in handy one day. But Gakupo you're not fully healed so just for one more day I want you to stay and just watch."

Gakupo was about to argue but Luka quickly covered his mouth with her hand and let Len walked past them, then shot Meiko a look since she was giving Len the finger. "Well do our best Len you don't need to worry us! Heh…Um where are you going Len." He continued walking past Luka and Rin, grabbed his gun and loaded it.

"That bitch put me in a pissed off mood so I'm gonna go find her, if anyone follows no sugar for 3 week got it?!" The group started to argue but stoped when Len glared at them, sugar was extremely rare now so any chance you got to eat it you eat it. Now Len can use that as a weapon towards them if they misbehave.

It was still raining but now it was more like a shower passing by the city. So Len took one last look at his group then headed of in the direction Miku went.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"H-He saw my eyes…Crap! No, no no. No one is supposed to know! The only one how knows is that fucking Kaito!" Letting a shaky sigh leave her lips Miku lifted her hand and covered one of her eyes.

_Shit...No more bandages. I should off took some while I was at the enemy camp, now what am I going to do? I can't cover my eyes anymore thanks to that damn Kagamine. Now he's on my list! _

You see, Miku's eyes were special. None like any others in the city or even the globe, and because these eyes were so special that made people want them and that's why Miku had to cover them up, so no one would ever know. Now the reason these eyes were so special was because-

*Crunch*

Miku whipped her head around to face where the sound came from, it was the sound of a twig snapping. Even with the rain making her teal bangs stick to her face she saw the deadly blue eyes of someone she hated with a deep passion.

"Kaito..." Hissed Miku through her teeth with venom clearly heard in the words. The blue haired man stepped out of the shrub so that Miku could see him clearly and that same old smirk was plastered on his face. He wore a navy blue military uniform with black boots, white gloves and of course had loads of fake badges which he always claimed were real. "It's good to see you again miss Hatsune, and it seems as though you still have your lovely eyes..."

Miku unsheathed her sword and pointed it at Kaito even though he showed no signs of fear, his smirk only grew. "Now, now Miku. Let's not fight I wish only to speak with you, I think that's a kind offer to say that you even raided my came yesterday with your '_friends'_". He said in a plain and carefree tone but pulling on the word 'friends' as he let it slid past his lips,, and of course it got a rise out of Miku. "They are not friends! They're just like you, enemies which need to be killed off."

He only laughed and drew his pistol from his pocket, pointing it at the teak haired girl who was standing only meters away from him. "I really don't want to do this Miku please it tiresome for me..." In response Miku stepped in a stance ready to run at him at any moment.

Without even a seconds thought Kaito fired his gun and the bullet flew towards Miku but as expected she deflected it with her sword and jumped out the way. Jumping of a tree trunk Miku lunged towards Kaito and was only cm's away from his foot but alas he also dodged the fatal attack.

...

Shots were fired, Metal struck with metal and blood was drawn but both sides were unwilling to give up, even though both were panting in the rain. "W-When did you get better at fighting me?! The last time we fought like this was 4 years ago, and you were nowhere near this good!"

Kaito only chuckled as he landed back into balance and yet again drew his gun to Miku. "If I tell you will you come back to my camp? I promise you won't feel a thing..." Said Kaito teasingly to Miku, her multi coloured eyes shining with absolute anger towards the blue haired. "TELL ME YOU BASTERED! YOU WILL NEVER GET MY EYES!" Miku shouted at the top of her lungs and was once again about to strike Kaito but a gunshot rattled through the air...and the gun shot wasn't from Kaito.

"Hmm, now I don't feel in the mood to play anymore...See you around, _Miku._" His last words were honeyed and just as Miku was about to lunge for Kaito he let go of a smoke bomb and disappeared.

Miku stared at the boy standing away from her, his blond hair wet but shining and his cerulean blue eyes stared at Miku...And he seemed really pissed off. "Sup."

Of course the voice belonged to none other than Len Kagamine.

"Fuck... really?" whispered Miku to herself as she gripped her sword tightly.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

The rain continued to pour down as the pair stood their ground. "What are you doing here Kagamine?" Miku shouted over the heavy beating of the rain. The blond only stood and smirked as he gripped his gun tight, he cerulean blue eyes smiling and taunting her. "I wasn't done playing with you yet. Then you go off and before that you tried to kill me. Now correct me if I'm wrong but you wouldn't let that slide if you were me, now would you?" Said Len tauntingly as he watched the teal haired girls eyes glare at him in anger and annoyance. "No...I wouldn't. Tsk, I should have killed you when I had the chance!"

Len only laughed as he pointed the gun towards her, looking at her with lazy eyes. Like he couldn't be bothered to be doing this anymore. "Look, how about I just kill you were you stand and then we won't have to bother about all this ever again ok? I'm a busy guy commanding a group in a war, so I have no time to be wasting it on a petty girl like you." Miku for one didn't like the sound of that option at all, and it sounded even worse coming from his mouth.

Without any warning Miku sprinted towards Len at an unhuman speed and lashed out her sword at him. Len jumped out of the way and took a few shots at her, but it seemed that they were easy for her to dodge as well. "What kind of amateur shoots for the head?! Some leader you are. Can't even shoot someone who has only a sword!" Shouted Miku who was hoping her taunting would annoy him enough too make him lose his cool. Since the less focused your enemy is the better.

Even through the taunts and treats he expression didn't change, nor did the rain of bullets. It was as though the battle was going nowhere between the two. Len removed a mag and placed a new one and suddenly a spray was let out onto the plain.

Not wanting to get hit Miku flipped and ran up a tree, hiding from the bullets which now littered the ground below her. "Did you really think that I would for something as stupid as taunts Miku? And trust me when I say this but threats are nothing more than hot air! If I got new weapons every time I got a treat we would be unstoppable in this God forsaken war! Don't make me laugh Miku!"

She didn't want to be the one who fell for the stupid tricks and taunts but for some reason, whenever Len used her name it irritated her more than it should. Maybe it was because it was coming from his mouth; still she couldn't help but notice the shivers she got when he did say her name, even though she hated it.

_It's because of the rain…That's all. _

Still hiding in the trees while Len Kagamine still on the ground, trying to work out where his teal haired enemy is Miku flipped back her cloak to reveal some impressive looking throwing knife. "Heh. I knew these would come in handy one day. So stealing from that camp wasn't a total waste of time." Miku muttered with a smile on her face. She may be the best swords women but she had never met someone with better knife throwing abilities than her. All those who have challenged her are now somewhere dead on the ground.

Miku grabbed three knifes from both sides and threw them at Len when his back was turned. He was more alert than she thought he was. The knifes rained down to Len but he manages to dodge them before they hit, well one made a small gash on his leg and one got him on the arm but nothing serious. That wasn't going to stop him after all. "And here I thought that you would be more of a challenge! Even Teto could through better knifes than you!" Shouted Len to where the knifes came from, he didn't want to single Teto out but it was true. Teto did seem to have the worst combat abilities but still she is the best medic he had ever met.

Len picked up the knifes of the ground at threw them at Miku in the tree above. Len had to admit it was hard to find her but it wasn't going to be hard to spot the bright teal hair, which she had. That hair was going to be the death of her.

Acting for a minute like he didn't know where she was Len quickly turned at shot at the teal hair in the tree. The sudden shoot took Miku completely by surprise and she started to lose her balance but quickly regained it. Thinking he was all out of knifes she smirked and was going to throw more but she didn't foresee the hidden pistol he had. Before Miku could react in any way Len aimed the gun at the spot where Miku was and fire, making her lost her balance and fell to the ground with a thud.

When Miku finally came to she didn't feel the cold, wet ground she was expecting. It was firm and warm…With, she didn't know why but it smelt of cinnamon. She wanted to lie there when suddenly she felt something wrap around her. "Well, this is ironic." Hearing the sound of Len's voice Miku put her hands to the ground and looked down. She was looking into the cerulean eyes of the boy she was just trying to kill.

Miku tried to get up but his arms were wrapped tight around her waist, much to her annoyance. "Let me go Kagamine!" Hissed Miku trying to sound threating but it only put amusement on Lens face. "But when you were knocked out you looked like you enjoyed staying like this so much, why do you want to leave now…"

She could tell the he was trying to get on her nerves but, why was she feeling so embarrassed right now? Miku went to her hip to try and get a knife but she couldn't find any. She wanted to curse.

"Oh yeah when you were trying to kill me you used them all up~" His sing along tune was really getting annoyed. She almost wanted to kill him more than Kaito. "Let me go! Why are you even doing this? Since you were just trying to kill me as I was trying to kill you" Len's eyes only danced with amusement as she searched his face to see if he was joking in any way. No, she could tell he was serious, they way he way toying with her.

"True I was trying my hardest to kill you, since you started the battle first. But now I've got a close look at you… You're way to cute to kill." Purred Len as the pushed some teal strand out of her so he could get a better look at her. He knew she was just recently trying to kill him and his team but it was true, she really was to beautiful to kill.

And this time Len could actually get a better look at her eyes. They were strange but beautiful and he wondered why she would cover her eyes like that.

But he could help but think;

_Why would she cover them up? And why was so scared when I tried to take of the bandage? _


End file.
